User talk:Beccabear101
Re Yes, one year is too long for another monster attack. Usually, they get attacked like 2 or 3 times a year if I still remember. Well, it depends on the parent. If the godly parent is one of the Big Three, usually more than 3. :) I hope that helps. If you have more questions, don't hesitate to ask. 00:10, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Sup? Hey becca! i saw that you didn't use a template for the word bubble which you might wanna to for your character Rebbeca. Do you want me to make one for you? tell me which colors would you like on the word bubble. :) Rp time Its our rp time! Made the link already and its at the bottom http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Pandy_and_Becca%27s_RP Hello! Welcome to the wiki Becca! I'm your worst nightmare, Math! XD Anyways, enjoy your stay! If you have any problems or questions, feel free to ask me. I hope we could be friends =D Oh, if you're still online, get on chat! =) RE: I actually made you a template To use it do [[User:Kaneity|Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! 21:40, December 22, 2013 (UTC) | Whatever she says here]] just replace the with the {'s Word Bubble I know [[User:Kaneity|Kane] made you another word bubble but I made you another one so... you decide which one you'd like to use... but seems like you're already using the one made by Kane. Here's the link to the word bubble = Template:BeccaH. Which looks like this: To use this word bubble, type the following code in = I entitled the template using her nickname, though. So that using it would be easy! Does it wok for you? Oh, also, it's a temporary one. If you want to change the version of word bubble (since it's a generic one), tell me asap and I'll modify it for you! There's some data missing as well. Could you supply me with a quote for your character and your preferred color scheme for the wb? I'll add it as soon as you give me. =D Sig ;) Hi, there! I saw your comment at the Custom Signatures page and I decided to help you out. Now the result of your sig looks like this = "I start a picture and I finish it."~Becca How is it? If you would like me to modify it according to your satisfaction, IM me immediately. Here's where your sig is located = User:Becca528/sig. Here's how to use it: #Go to the top right of your screen, click your username, then 'my preferences.' #On the info tab, under signature, you'll see a custom signature box. Paste this: and make sure that the wikitext box below it is checked. Then scroll down and save. :) #To use, whenever you need to leave your signature, after a message or whatever, just type THREE ~. Hope you like it. =D Also, if there are any probs with the sig, tell me. ;) I saw your pet claim You should answer these questions: *Type of Pet *Character who owns pet *Pet name *Why does the character have this pet *Any special abilities For more information- look at the claiming information for pets- http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Claiming_for_Pets Have a Wonderful Day, our idiotic society 19:36, December 23, 2013 (UTC) user:katniss019 Re Uh okay did you make the page yet Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Posted Posted on Rebbeca Hylton! Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Pets >.> Just to let you know, you have to do a pet claim before to let your character own a pet. "Your talent makes you who you are. You should be proud of it." [[User:PandoraStar411|'~PanPan']] oh. sorry. ;-; i didnt see it >.> (i haz glasses XD) sorry about that. :P "Your talent makes you who you are. You should be proud of it." [[User:PandoraStar411|'~PanPan']] Re Hey there Becca! You, silly, of course we can be friends! :D Okay, so to answer your question, you become a rollback by helping around the wiki. How do you do that? You apply to be a wiki helper. Go here. That page tells all you have to know to be a wiki helper :) If you have more questions, you can just message me, ayt? :) Oh and you have to be a level five user to be a wiki helper re:claim O.O Okay, I'll try and find it asap. Done! The lovely Slay restored the page for you :D Question Can Aerin and Micheal date? Okay den We can roleplay them falling in love, and all that ither stuff on Michaels page, or Aerin's if you want. Also, do you have a siggy, because you didnt sign my talk page. Do you want me t make one for you that looks like mine? Posted I posted :D Plans >.< So I was plannin that today they go on dinner date and end up making a erotaid because they realize that they love each other. I know that would never happen to anyone in real life but whatevs >,< PS An erotaid is a love nymph, and I can make the claim. It has to be today tho so I can make my next major claim tomorrow. ((User:Royaldoggie/sig))